


Simple Things

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [35]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cock Cages, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: Steve wanted to do something special for Bucky this year. So he decided to make him an Advent Calendar and fill them with coupons--one for every day leading up to Christmas. Now all Steve has to do is survive the last day...And the little surprises that Bucky has in store for him as well.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ok :) so is something like, (ohhh btw English is not my first language so please forgive me if any of this doesn’t make sense 🙈) so have you seen the advent calendars? Steve learned about them one day he was on Pinterest or something like that so he thought that it would be the perfect chance for him to shower Bucky with presents and beautiful things but instead of being a typical calendar he decides to go with a mix of advent calentar/ sexy coupons And leaves one for Bucky everyday...

Advent. 

Steve never gave it much thought before other than it being the few weeks leading up to Christmas. There were the Advent wreaths. Candles in church. Calendars with little chocolates. 

Then he came across something really interesting on Pintrest. Personalized Advent calendars. Instead of chocolates or other little toys or candies, couples coupons. All kinds of coupons. Some fluffy. Some sexy. Some domestic. One specifically made just for the twenty-fourth. He’d been ridiculously excited about it. 

Steve wanted everything to be perfect. He especially didn’t want it to look tacky or cheap, so he went to the craft store and put together a wooden calendar. It stood upright with six shelves. Each shelf had four little crates. All of them were numbered and inside, Steve stuck little scrolls of papers. 

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky asks on the first of December. “What’s this?” 

It’s on the kitchen table. Steve, in the bedroom putting laundry away, grins before getting up to go in there. 

“It’s an Advent Calendar.” 

“Ooo.” Bucky’s fingers wiggle near the first box. “Is there candy in it?” 

“I dunno. Why don’t you check?” 

Big grin on his face, Bucky pulls out crate number one and reaches inside. His lips turn down in a silly frown though when he pulls out a scroll of paper instead of candy.

“I can’t eat this,” he says. “Where’s the chocolate?”

Steve snorts. “I _could_ replace what’s in there with chocolate. But somehow I think you’ll like these better. Open it.” 

He’s not exactly sure what it’ll say. Steve made sure to put them all in a jar to mix them up so that they’d go in randomly. All except the last one. 

When Bucky unrolls the paper, his eyebrows shoot up. A smirk curls up on his lips as his eyes read what’s written. 

“Oh, _really_?” 

Bucky’s eyes have darkened. In them dances mischief and teasing, but he doesn’t say anything more than that. 

“Well?” Steve says. “Which one is it?” 

“Uh-ah.” Bucky shakes his head. “It’s mine, isn’t it? You can find out when I’m ready.” 

Tucking the piece of paper in his back pocket, Bucky’s smirk deepens and he wiggles his eyebrows. Without any clue as to what’s on the piece of paper, he walks by Steve and disappears into the bedroom. 

A whine catches in the back of Steve’s throat, anticipation gnawing wildly on his bones. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

 

Over an hour goes by, and Steve still doesn’t know what he’s in store for. It could be something as simple as making them breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. It could be something like a blow job on request. But the longer Bucky goes on being silent, the more tormenting this gets. Sitting on the couch next to Bucky, Steve keeps stealing discreet glimpses at him, hoping to get some clue, but Bucky goes on ignoring him. Well, almost. He smirks each time Steve looks at him. Which only makes this worse. 

“Oh, my god!” Steve flings himself into Bucky’s lap. “Just tell me! _Please_ , tell me!” 

Bucky, fingers carding through Steve’s hair, chuckles. “I don’t know. I kinda like you like this. Captain America completely at the Winter Soldier’s mercy.” 

This makes Steve snort. If there’s one thing that Steve is, it’s _always_ at Bucky’s mercy. He always has been. Ever since they were a pair of punk kids running around the streets of Brooklyn. 

Eyes flicking up to watch Bucky as he continues to run his fingers through Steve’s hair, Steve pouts at Bucky while Bucky snickers again. After a few more tormenting minutes, Bucky collects Steve from under his arms and hoists him fully over his lap. 

“Stay right here, babe,” he says, softly, then works Steve’s sweats down to his knees. “You be nice and still for me now.” 

Already figuring out what he’s in for, Steve adjusts himself a bit over Bucky’s lap, whimpering as he does. He hasn’t been spanked in quite some. A chill runs up Steve’s spine as he waits. Bucky trails his fingers up and down his back. Runs his palm over his ass and calves. Steve whimpers again. 

And then yelps when Bucky slaps his hand down quick and sudden and right across his entire ass. 

“I bet that hurt good, didn’t it?” Bucky asks. 

“Y-yes…” Steve trembles and nods. Tries to swallow the lump in his throat and fails. “Bucky…” 

“Sh, sh. Hush now, baby doll,” he soothes, petting his left hand over Steve’s head. “We’ve only just started.” 

Bucky doesn’t give him any indication of how long his spanking is going to last. All Steve can do is lay over his lap and take it. He tries counting in his head. At ten, Bucky makes him knot his fingers behind his neck. The first few tears well up in Steve’s eyes around twenty-two. He thinks he’s somewhere in the thirties when those tears finally break free. The sobbing starts when he’s completely lost track of all numbers. 

Sometime during the spanking, Bucky removed Steve’s pants all the way, tossing them behind the couch somewhere. He’s spread his legs apart so far there’s a mild strain to them and he not only spanks over his cheeks but also over his tight, quivering hole.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Steve, you should see your ass right now,” Bucky says. He licks his palm and spreads his saliva all over Steve’s cheeks to add to the sting. “So beautiful.” 

Between Steve’s legs, his cock hangs thick and heavy. This is all made more torturous not knowing if Bucky’ll let him do something about that afterward. He never thought about that. For all Steve knows Bucky plans on spanking him, jerking off, and then passing out. It's his coupon after all. Just for a spanking. He's not obliged to give anything else to Steve. 

But Bucky, as he goes on spanking Steve, starts grinding their crotches together, too. It's a bit awkward since they're not exactly on top of each other evenly but with all the stimulation any bit of friction at all as Steve crying out for more. 

“ _Please_ ,” Steve sobs. “Oh God, Bucky, _please_.”

Slamming his hand down, Bucky thrusts his hips up and holds Steve in place. 

“Come, Steve,” he growls. “Come on, baby. Keep coming.”

Steve goes pliant across Bucky's lap. The next thing he knows, he’s being cradled in Bucky’s arms and carried somewhere. He tries to talk only to have two metal fingers covered over his lips. 

“Hush now, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs. “Lemme take care of you.” 

Somehow, Bucky’s taken them to the bathroom and gotten the shower running already. Shouldn’t be all that surprising. All the showers on the compound just take some programming and then a push of a button gets them running. 

Still being carried by Bucky, they both go into the more-than-enough-room-for-two-or-more super soldiers stone tiled shower. Bucky sits down on the back bench and lets the warms water run over them. He soaks Steve down and runs a washcloth over Steve’s body. He kneads his fingers firmly into Steve’s scalp to wash it. 

After their shower, Bucky seats Steve down at the chair of the vanity set they have in there so he can dry him off. He goes so far as blow-drying his hair for him. But he doesn’t get him dressed. Bucky chooses to keep him naked when he, once again, carries him back out to the bedroom and tucks him into bed. 

“Let’s get some rest, Stevie,” Bucky says as he gets in behind him, pulling Steve against his chest. “I can’t wait to see what I get tomorrow.” 

Steve smiles and just manages to whisper, “I love you, Bucky.”

The last thing he hears for the night is a soft, “I love you, too, Steve,” before Bucky presses his lips to the back of his neck. 

***

In the morning, Steve’s alarm goes off at its regular time. That’s not the unusual part. He and Sam still meet almost every day for their run. What makes it strange is that when Steve rolls onto his back, he finds Bucky sitting up in bed. Wide awake. With a big grin on his face. 

The last time Bucky was up this earlier and looked so perky, it was only because Steve woke him up with a blow job. 

“What?” Steve asks. “What is it?” 

Bucky lifts up a scroll of paper. He’s obviously already gotten to the calendar and it quite pleased at what he’s found there for today. Steve stares at the paper and then slowly raises his gaze to Bucky. 

Based on Bucky’s expression, this could go anywhere. For all Steve knows, that’s the one that says _butt plug for a day_ written on it and Bucky’ll have no qualms about slipping their biggest one right inside Steve’s ass before he leaves for his run with Sam. 

“Are you gonna tell me what it is?” 

“Yup.” Bucky nods. “Breakfast in bed.”

Steve breathes a sigh of relief and chuckles into his pillow. “Oh. Okay.”

“Are you gonna cook for me?”

“Yes.”

“Naked?”

Steve blushes. He’s not sure why. They’re gonna be in their suite all by themselves. Still. He blushes. 

“Yes.” 

“Mmm.” Bucky closes his eyes. “Delicious. What’re you makin’?”

“What do you want?” 

He pauses to think on that. Taps his chin. Clicks his tongue. Drums his fingers on Steve’s thigh. 

“I want… an omelet with cheddar cheese and bacon and green onions. A stack of three chocolate chip pancakes. French toast. Scrambled eggs. And a side of crispy bacon. Oh, and orange juice.” Hand at the side of Steve’s face, Bucky leans down and presses a soft, languid kiss to his mouth. Long and lazy. “After your run, of course.”

Adding one more little peck, Bucky rolls back over and pulls the covers up, leaving Steve semi-hard and breathless and tingling all over. 

“I’m starting to regret this,” Steve grumbles as he gets out of bed.

The only response he receives for that is very loud, exaggerated fake snoring. 

 

A little over an hour later, Steve has showered and is, as promised, naked in the kitchen preparing Bucky’s very large breakfast. He’s got pancake mix all made and cheese grated and green onions chopped. Bacon is cooking and just as he starts scrambling the eggs, a chair pulls out at the table and Bucky is sitting there watching him. 

“What’re you doin’?” Steve asks. “I think you’re misunderstanding the concept of breakfast _in_ bed.” 

“Mm-mm.” Bucky plucks a chocolate chip from the bag and tosses it into his mouth. “I understand it just fine, Stevie. But if you thought you’d be in here cookin’ naked without an audience, then you’re a dang, fool.” 

That same blush as before burns through Steve’s entire body as he turns toward the frying pan to make those eggs. Behind him, Bucky chuckles. He also picks up an orange. 

“Steve, you… you weren’t gonna _make_ orange juice, were you?”

“Uh.” He shrugs. “Yeah. Why?”

One of those oranges, most likely the same that Bucky picked up, hits him in the back of the head. Steve, grabbing that spot, spins around. 

“Ow?” He says it even though it didn’t hurt at all. “What was that for?”

Bucky is already coming over. He places his hands at Steve’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. 

“For being a romantic idiot, that’s what.” 

Steve scoffs. “So, for being romantic, I get hit in the head?” 

Bucky grins. “I should hit you in the head more often.” 

“Well, if that’s your way of saying you love me,” Steve says, “I’ll take getting hit in the head every day for the rest of my life.” 

***

Days three and four are relatively easy. Enjoyable, even. Not that all of them aren’t enjoyable in some way. But having Bucky face down on a massage table, all oiled up and moaning because Steve knew all the right spots to rub is just perfect. And drawing him a bubble bath with bath salts and rose petals and candles didn’t exactly take much effort. Bucky even agreed to let Steve stay in there and sketch him. That hadn’t been part of the deal. Steve just wanted to do it and Bucky was okay with it. 

Naked for a day comes at day five and day six is _sex whenever you want_ which is as tormenting as it is fun. Because of the serum, both Steve and Bucky can keep it going all day long. And Bucky sure does. He’ll grab Steve and bend him over the arm of the sofa, have his fill and then walk away without even getting Steve to orgasm. He’ll shove Steve down to his knees and fuck his face. He’ll bounce himself on Steve’s lap until he’s coming again. 

“Oh, _god_ , Bucky,” Steve whines when Bucky’s gotten himself off for the fifth time and still hasn’t even _touched_ Steve. “I… please?” 

He’s got his head in Bucky’s lap while Bucky trails his fingers along his spine. Across his arm. His fingers go through his hair. Anywhere but where he needs it most. 

“Yes, Steve?” 

“I need… I…” He whimpers and turns weepy eyes at him. “Please, touch me, Buck.” 

Bucky grins and whispers, “Show me where, babe.” 

Eyes shut tight, Steve swallows the humiliation down as arousal spurts through him. He shivers and moves his hand. Points. The tip of Bucky’s finger just touches the tip of Steve’s cock. 

“Here?” 

Steve nods. “Yes. Yes, yes. Please.” 

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Bucky praises. “All day. I think you deserve a little touch.” 

That nice, warm hand finally closes around him and Bucky pumps so quick and fast that Steve doesn’t even _know_ what to do with himself. He shrieks. He thrusts into Bucky’s fist. He pulls at his hair. 

“Bucky!” he shouts. “I can’t… m’not gonna last… I gotta… _please_ , Bucky!” 

“Go ‘head, Stevie. Come.” 

Everything whites out in pure bliss. Pleasure envelops Steve’s entire body, shooting through to his fingers and curling his toes. Left trembling and breathless, Steve grabs onto Bucky’s shirt and buries his face into his chest. Bucky holds him close and pets a hand over his head. 

“Sh, sh, it’s okay,” he soothes. “I’ve got you, baby doll.” Bucky kisses his hair. “I love you.”

Steve smiles and tries to say it back. He might or he might not get it out just before he drifts to sleep against Bucky’s chest. 

***

On day seven, Bucky gets a tray of homemade lasagna for dinner. This meal is not prepared by a naked Steve. 

Day eight is a rerun day and Bucky gets to choose any one of the goodies he’s had before one more time. Steve’s a little surprised when he picks to have another massage. 

“What’d you think I’d choose?” he asks.

“I… I don’t know,” Steve says. “Honestly, I kinda thought sex for a day. Or maybe the spanking.” 

“Just because _you’re_ a sex-crazed maniac,” Bucky replies with a touch to Steve’s chin, “doesn’t mean _I_ am.” 

Nine days in and they do something a little different. Amateur pottery lessons. Bucky’s not only surprised, but he’s also excited. They come home with two misshapen vases. 

The tenth day, Steve’s actually not sure why he’s added this one in at all. Even Bucky questions his life choices. 

“Are you _sure_ you wanna do this?” he asks when he’s got Steve’s wrists and ankles secured to the bedposts. “We don’t have to.” 

Steve swallows roughly. “You like it.” 

“Yeah, I do. So do you.” Bucky smirks and bobs his head. Even taps at the Asgardian ropes. “This is a little different than how we usually play this game though.” 

“I know, but…” Steve sighs and looks at the egg timer on the nightstand. “One hour. That’s my gift to you.” 

“One hour _plus_ your safewords,” Bucky reminds him. “If you need to.” 

Steve nods. “Right. One hour plus my safewords.” 

“Okay.” Bucky shrugs and comes closer. “If you say so.” 

Before Bucky even touches him, Steve is howling with laughter. When Bucky _does_ touch him -- under his arms, at his ribs, the soles of his feet -- he simply cannot control himself. His entire body rocks like crazy against the ropes, but it does nothing. He pleads and begs for Bucky to stop which is just pointless. Bucky won’t stop until the timer goes off or until Steve safewords. 

Within ten minutes, Steve needs that safeword since he can’t take Bucky’s tickling any more than that. How he ever thought he’d last an hour is beyond him. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve pants as Bucky tries to untie him. “I… I tried, Bucky, I…”

“It’s okay, Steve,” Bucky chuckles. “I’m surprised you lasted-- would you hold still?”

“I _can’t_!” he whines. “You’re still tickling me!”

“I am not!” 

He really isn’t. It’s just that every little, tiny, minuscule touch is going to drive Steve out of his mind right now. No matter how gentle Bucky tries to be -- and he really is trying -- Steve just keep bursting out into giggles. 

“Oh, forget it.” Bucky just drops down next to him, big smile on his face. “You need to settle down first. Here.” He’s got a bottle of water in his hand, straw in it, and makes Steve drink. “Don’t apologize again, okay, Stevie? No reason to apologize for using your safeword, that’s what it’s for.” 

Steve, slowly becoming very wishy-washy and cuddly, smiles and bats his eyes as he indicates to Bucky he’s probably okay to come down now. 

“Okay,” he whispers as Bucky’s finally able to untie the ropes. “Love you, Bucky.”

Bucky, untying Steve’s right ankle, gives it a kiss. “Love you, too, Steve.”

***

The following two weeks are filled with all different surprises. There’s movie night, so Bucky got to pick all the movies and Steve made all the refreshments and got refills while Bucky sat back and enjoyed himself. Blow job on demand day was a hit. 

The dance lessons, well, Steve thought Bucky was gonna hit the roof when he realized they were going for swing lessons. The fact that they were there to dance the same way he did back before the war, before Hydra, before the Winter Soldier, it just made him glow. To do it all with Steve, he said, just put the cherry on top. That didn’t mean Steve had improved over the years. Captain America or not, for some reason, he still tripped over his own feet, stepped on Bucky’s, and clunked their heads. Didn’t seem to bother Bucky one bit. He just laughed and held Steve in his arms and danced their lesson away with a big smile on his face. 

Burrito Bucky. Even Bucky had been confused. He ended up loving it, though, when Steve wrapped him up in big, fluffy blankets and let him cuddle on Steve’s lap all day long. Just a long, lazy Sunday. 

Butt plug day saw Bucky picking out several different plugs, reading between the lines and saying nothing in there said he had to choose _just_ one for the entire day. 

For his second rerun day, Bucky chose another blow job on demand day. This time, he took Steve out and, well, public restrooms saw a lot of Captain America and the Winter Soldier that day. 

Sexting turned out to be quite a challenge. With Bucky just a room away, Steve couldn’t help giggling every time he tried to type something dirty. Whenever Bucky heard him, he’d shout for him to behave, which only made Steve want to laugh more. 

Watersports isn’t really their thing. Bathroom control is a different story. Steve liked to submit to Bucky. Give himself over to him to forget about the world and everything around him. Every now and then, they played with Steve even needing to ask permission to use the bathroom. That day, he needed to ask for each and every trip there. And sometimes Bucky took his sweet as time giving it, waiting so long, sometimes, that Steve danced and squirmed and begged to go. 

They took a day to binge a bunch of shows they had saved up to watch and spent one volunteering at an animal shelter. They went to a karaoke bar together, and yes, Steve sang -- a horrible rendition of _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ \-- and Bucky tied Steve to their bed so he could kiss every inch of his body. They spend a day making long, sweet love and spend another having rough, crazy, sex. 

Then comes December 24th. Christmas Eve. The very last day of Advent and the very last drawer of their little calendar. This one, Steve already knows. He’s planned it for today. 

What he’s not expecting, is waking to a gift box on the pillow next to him. Steve lifts his head to stare at it for a moment. The bit of tissue paper sticking out of it. The gold trimmed edges of the cardboard. The lacey ribbon on top. He swallows hard.

“I wanted to give you something nice.” Bucky’s voice comes from the foot of the bed where he stands holding today’s scroll in hand. “For today. It _was_ for tomorrow, but when I saw this.” He waves the paper. The coupon proclaiming Steve as his slave for the day. “So then I thought, my Stevie loves to get all dolled up for me, my slave should be too.” A grin curls up on Bucky’s mouth as Steve pushes himself up by his arms. “Go on. Open it up.”

Hand quivering, Steve reaches for the box to pull it closer. He’s just pulled it into his lap when Bucky drops a hand over his wrist to stop him. His hand moves up to Steve’s chin before Steve can even question why he’s been stopped and Bucky is forcing him to nod.

“You say _yes, sir_ when I tell you to do something,” he says. “Got it?”

A tremble rolls through Steve’s body. He almost whimpers. That’s always been a hard yellow for Bucky. He said he wanted to hear Steve say his name over an honorific. He let it slip every now and then, particularly when Steve really needed to get out of his head, but it’s always been Steve who’s initiated it. Never Bucky. 

It takes a moment for Steve to find his voice and get anything out at all. When he does, it’s barely above a whisper.

“Yes, sir.”

Bucky gives a light tap to Steve’s cheek and gestures to the box still waiting to be opened in Steve’s lap. Steve tugs at the ribbon and watches it come undone around his thighs. He lifts the top of the box and peels the tissue paper away. Whimpers at what he sees.

“Get changed,” Bucky says. “I’ll wait for you in the living room.”

Still looking down, Steve swallows the hard lump in his throat and nods and just manages to remember to give that _yes, sir_ that Bucky wants before he leaves. Now Steve gets a chance to really look at what Bucky’s gotten him. Lacy lingerie. A bra and panty set. Racey red. Complete with garter cuffs and wrists and ankle cuffs.

Steve’s been Bucky’s sub since as long as they can both remember, and that’s going on since before Hydra, before Captain America, before the war. When Steve’s body just wouldn’t let him do the things his heart and soul and mind so badly wanted to. When the world looked at him and told him no, no, no. When Steve would grab at the air to try to take control of any situation that was pointed south, even if that meant being on the knuckle end of a knuckle sandwich. Then there were those nights that he’d come home, so much worse for wear, and couldn’t. Just… couldn’t. 

As much as he wanted to keep his chin up, keep fighting, keep charging forward, what Steve needed was to collapse. He needed to fall apart and have someone else pick up the messy piece and put them all back together again for him. There’s only ever been one person he’s trusted, fully, one-hundred and one percent trusted, to do that. Peggy came in a close second, really. But Bucky. It’s always been Bucky. 

Even after Hydra and the Winter Soldier and he was afraid to trust his own mind. Steve trusted him.

So, yes, they have their limits -- both hard and soft. They have their safewords. They’ve experimented before. 

But this is still a little different. 

They’ve had their scenes. Their playtime with Steve being Bucky’s sub. And, sure, maybe Steve’s always Bucky’s sub, in some sense, but they’ve never played around with a full day scenario. Never a twenty-four-hour scene. They’ve paused. Broken character, so to speak. Steve’s taken back his control, and obviously still can today, but doesn’t plan to. Today, all day, he’s handing full control to Bucky. 

 

“Come on over here,” Bucky instructs when Steve comes into the living room. “Lemme have a look at you.” 

Steve takes a step toward him, pauses, and then remembers at the last second what he’s supposed to do first.

“Yes, sir.” 

A smile turns up on Bucky’s mouth at being listened to as Steve then comes forward and stops in front of him. Bucky reaches for his hip so he can slowly turn him around.

“Mm, mm, _mm_ ,” he coos. He even slips his hand through the panties so he can pinch Steve’s ass. “Don’t you look delicious.” 

Not sure if that’s actually a question or not, Steve folds his lips in and figures it’s best to just answer than earn himself a punishment this early in the morning. 

“Um… yes… sir?” 

Bucky throws his head back in a laugh and then wraps his arms around Steve’s waist to pull him onto his lap. He kisses his shoulder and hugs him. 

“Oh, you are so cute, Stevie boy,” he says. “And I’m so glad you’re mine. All _mine._ ” 

Steve smiles. “I love you, sir.”

“Bucky. I love you, Bucky.” 

“What?” 

“Not sir. Yes, sir. I love you, Bucky. Understand?”

“Oh.” Steve smiles harder. “Yes, sir. I love you, Bucky.” 

Bucky taps his lips and Steve leans in to kiss them. “Now, go make me breakfast.” 

“Anything in particular, sir?”

“Mm-mm. Surprise me.”

“In here?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Nope. Just tell me when it’s ready.” 

Steve decides to go all out and make Espresso waffles with mocha drizzle, a little recipe he picked up on the internet. Bucky likes chocolate. The only interruption while making breakfast he has is when Bucky comes into the kitchen, pulls him away from the batter he’s mixing, and bends him over the kitchen table so that he can get a plug inside of him. He leaves the kitchen as though he’s done nothing at all, letting Steve get back to work trembling and out of breath. 

When Bucky’s breakfast is ready, he comes back into the kitchen with a pillow. The pillow is meant for Steve. To kneel on. Since Bucky sits at the table to eat and feeds Steve by hand. Also compliments the meal over and over again. Which just warms Steve to the very core cause there’s nothing like being by Bucky’s side, being fed by him, and having him like a brand new meal all in one sitting. 

Once breakfast is finished, Bucky simply leans down and gives Steve a kiss. Not a quick peck or even a loving, see-you-inside, kiss. The sort of kiss that sparks everything to life. Pours butterflies into Steve’s belly. Curls his toes. Instead of doing anything about it, Bucky just sets Steve to work cleaning up the kitchen. 

Hard as a rock and with a plug up his ass -- not one of their biggest, but by no means small -- Steve gets to work. He rinses the dishes and loads them into the dishwasher. Same with the glasses. He’s just about to wash out the bowl he mixed the batter in when Bucky pops back into the kitchen. 

Without a word, he marches over, bends Steve over the sink, and pulls out the plug. He tosses it on the counter and wraps a hand around Steve’s throat. 

“You hold still now,” he murmurs right into Steve’s ear as he lowers the panties just enough for him to line the head of his cock against Steve’s hole. “ _No_ coming.” 

Steve whimpers. “Y-yes, sir.” 

Bucky kisses the back of Steve’s neck and eases inside of Steve’s waiting body. He moves slowly at first, gradually gaining momentum and holding onto Steve’s shoulders for traction. Once he finds his rhythm, he doesn’t take his time. He just pounds into Steve. 

It feel so good. So, so good. Steve slams his hand on the counter. Moaning and groaning and clenching his teeth because he knows begging to come will do no good. 

Behind him, Bucky speeds up. Pushes harder. Grunts and thrusts one last time before slumping over Steve’s body. He stays there for a bit. Sweat mixing and breaths easing until Bucky grabs the plug again. When he slides out, he slides it back in. 

“There you go,” he says. “You keep me inside of you now.” 

“Yes, sir,” Steve whispers. 

“Good boy. Go on now.” This time, Steve’s spine gets a few kisses. “Back to work.” 

Back to work. Yes. Steve can do this. Burning. On fire. In flames. He can do this. Somehow. He’ll get through this. 

The rest of the day proceeds in a similar fashion. 

Bucky gives Steve something to do. In the middle of doing it, he’ll come in and interrupt. Sometimes it’s to fuck Steve. Sometimes it’s for Steve to give him a blow job. Sometimes it’s just to tease the hell out of Steve. No matter what, though, he never lets Steve come. 

During the afternoon, Bucky has Steve hold the remote and change the channel, but he decides what to watch. If Steve wants to sit on the furniture, he needs to ask permission. Most of the times, Bucky says yes, but a few times, Bucky pushes him back to the floor and makes him kneel in front of the couch. Bucky even uses him as a footstool once or twice. 

Lunch is the same as breakfast. Bucky, in the middle of watching an episode of Friends, tells Steve to go make him food. While making him a panini, Bucky came in laid him over the table and pounded into him. Fast and hard, and Steve could feel the orgasm he’d been fighting back all day creeping through his belly. 

“Sir…” he whimpers. “Please…”

“No,” Bucky answers. “Don’t you dare.” 

Clenching his teeth, Steve somehow holds it back again. Just barely. This time, when Bucky comes, he doesn’t put the plug back in him. 

“Finish making my food,” he says. “Then shower. Then put in the plug I put on the bed.”

This plug is a vibrating one. Not only does Bucky have the controller for it, but he decides he’d like to keep Steve locked in a cock cage for this. No matter how many times Bucky turns the vibrations on -- no matter the strength or the pulse -- Steve can’t become fully erect. It’s all so tormenting. 

Once, Bucky even puts him in the corner because he had no reason to use him at the moment. For some reason, that’s the most arousing thing that’s Bucky’s done so far. Steve figures it has something to do with being ignored, yet knowing that Bucky’ll always come back for him. Always. 

By the time Steve’s cooked Bucky his dinner -- simple, just spaghetti and meatballs this time with no interruptions -- he’s actually sure this is the closest to dying he’s ever been. Which is a huge exaggeration, of course. No one’s ever actually died of needing to have an orgasm -- not that he’s aware of, anyway -- but between the plug, it’s vibrations, Bucky taking it out every now and then to have his way with him, and the cage, Steve honestly feels like he’ll come if Bucky breathes on him the right way. 

For dinner, Bucky has Steve eat at the table with him. Messy sauces and all. After, he helps with the cleanup. Which does surprise Steve since out of most household chores, the doing dishes are what Bucky claims to hate the most. 

“Okay,” Bucky says once the last pot is away. “You. In the bedroom. On the bed.” Before Steve can answer, he gets a swift slap on the ass. “Go on now.” 

Face bright red, Steve holds in a giggle as he heads out of the kitchen, “Yes, _sir_.” 

In the bedroom, Steve falls flat on his face onto the bed. He groans, crawling up toward the pillows, the ache in his bones deep and yet so satisfying. Put there with careful, gentle hands that will undoubtedly remove it once he’s through with him. 

“Mm.” Bucky’s voice skitters up Steve’s voice like diamonds. Tiny sparkles that dance rainbows across his skin. He glances over his shoulder to see he’s being watched from in the doorway. “Now, _that’s_ a sight.” 

Steve rolls over and, now he’s showing off a little, does a ridiculous dance that can’t even be very good, hardly even a little seductive, while on his backside. But it does make Bucky snicker and lick his lips and come forward. He snatches Steve by the hips and pulls him down to the end of the bed. 

“Let’s get this out of you, shall we?” 

Steve nods and the plug comes out of him. He grunts a little as it does. Bucky next gathers Steve’s wrists in his hands and pins his arms above his head. 

“Look at you,” he whispers. “All mine. Aren’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, sir. All yours.” 

“You’ve been so good for me, Stevie.” Bucky says this with added kisses all up Steve’s throat. “So good to me. Stay still.”

He takes the cage off next and, try as he might, Steve can’t help it, he groans hearty, loud, full, as his cock finally fills.

“Oh, thank you, Bucky,” Steve pants. “Thank you, thank…” He bites his lip. “Um. Sir? I mean…”

“Sh, sh.” With his free hand, Bucky cups Steve's face. Kisses. Nuzzles. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” 

They roll around in their bed. Playful. Sheets tangling and hair ruffling amid giggles and kisses. Easily falling into a new round of roles. Bucky hovers over him. Lets his fingers and lips and nose graze every inch of skin. 

“Bucky,” Steve whimpers. “Bucky, I need…”

“I know,” Bucky murmurs. “I know, Steve. Just be patient.” 

Steve heaves in a deep breath. Another. And another as Bucky stands between his legs. Lifts one over his shoulder and presses the head of his cock just at the tight entrance of his body. Steve quivers. Hands bunching in the sheets. Bucky slowly eases in, reaching under Steve’s body and lifting him closer so he can hold him in his arms as he makes love to him. 

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky hums as he thrusts in and out. “Just a little longer. You can do it, can’t you?” He kisses the side of Steve’s face. It’s because of this that Steve realizes he’s buried it between Bucky’s neck and shoulder to smother his sobs. “Oh, it’s gonna feel so good, baby doll. I promise.”

Steve whimpers and hangs on tighter. His entire body coils around his heart, waiting for this moment. Waiting for Bucky to drop him back on the bed so they can come undone together. Brow to Brow. Mouth to mouth. With Bucky’s fingers just barely touching Steve and yet that touch being enough to send him hurdling over a peak where there is nothing and no one but this moment of joyful peace and harmony.

When Steve breathes again, the world crashes back around him. With it, Bucky’s smiling face. If the world brings him that, then it can’t be so bad. 

“Hi,” he whispers. “I did good?” 

Bucky chuckles. “You always do good. You’re Steve Rogers.”

Steve scoffs. “No, I--”

“Hey.” Bucky covers his mouth. “That coupon thing said twenty-four hours. So… _technically_ , I’m still in charge. No arguing.” 

Grumbling, Steve curls his mouth but makes no other attempt to argue. Which earns him another smile and a kiss. 

“C’mon, sexy,” Bucky says. “Let’s go shower. And get you all cuddly.”

All cuddle, apparently, is code for fuzzy socks, Captain America pajama pants, and an Iron Man shirt. Bucky thinks it’s hilarious. Also adorable. Anything to make him smile is okay by Steve, really. He’ll wear all this the Avengers’ Christmas party tomorrow if he gets to hear that laugh all day long. 

“Do we get to go to bed now?” Steve asks. “Or are we watching more t.v.? Sir?” 

Bucky, in normal sweats and a white tee-shirt, loops their arms and leads Steve out to the living room. 

“I do,” Bucky says when they sit, “have one little thing for you tonight.” 

Still feeling playful, Steve turns a pouty frown on him. “You’re not gonna make me get off the couch, are you?”

Bucky snickers. “No. I want you right here. Next to me.” 

“Mm.” Steve rests his head on his shoulder. “Yes, sir. What’d you get for me?” 

There’s a pause. A slight hesitation that makes Steve sit back up. For a second, he wonders if he’s done something wrong. But Bucky recovers quickly and smiles. Nerves behind it and Steve can’t imagine why. They’ve already been through Hell and back again. If those fires didn’t burn their love for one another, he can’t think of anything that couldn’t. 

Steve doesn’t know where it comes from. He honestly, even being Captain America, didn’t see Bucky reach into his pocket or behind him or anything. But he’s got a small box in his hand now. Hinged. Steve’s heart pounds. 

“Bucky.” His voice cracks. “What… what is it?”

The usual flush to Bucky’s skin is absent. Even his lips are unusually pale. He tries to smile. Only gets his lips up part of the way. 

He whispers, “Open it.” 

Steve tries to steady his hand so he can take the box. It’s only the serum pumping through his veins that makes that at all possible. He lifts the lid. Finds his heart melting. 

“This is a wedding ring.” He’s still looking down at the black titanium ring nestled in velvet. “Bucky, you… you always said that marriage was just a piece of paper.” He looks up now. Bucky’s watching him with wide, nervous eyes. “You said we didn’t need it.”

“I know,” he says. Sounds like he’s trying not to cry. “But… will you anyway?”

“Will I…?” 

Steve doesn’t quite mean to tackle Bucky, but that’s what he ends up doing instead of hugging him. They fall in a pile of giggles to the floor, Steve taking a careful grip on the box with his ring. 

“Is that yes?” Bucky laughs.

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes.” Steve kisses Bucky’s face. His nose, his cheeks, his lips. “In every language. Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” 

Bucky flicks his fingers. “Gimme. Lemme put it on you.” 

He slides the ring onto Steve’s finger. It fits perfectly. Like them. Two whole pieces who make a better picture when together. 

And Steve’d never given Advent much thought before. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr for more fun at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/) or pillowfort at [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://www.pillowfort.io/thebestpersonherelovesbucky%22) or twitter [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](https://twitter.com/thebestpersonh1)


End file.
